Mage
A is variety of profession, sometimes referred to as 'Magus' or 'Enchanter', 'Forgemage' or 'Smithmagus' (when referring to the Smith based ones) and 'Carvemage' or 'Carvmagus' (when referring to the Carver based ones). They fit into a type of profession known as a specialization; a profession which can only be learnt on top of an already existing profession. Mages currently exist for all of the equipment and weapon crafting professions, with the exception of Shield Smith. A specialization gives the ability to modify the characteristics of a weapon or piece of equipment (the weapon's element, characteristic bonuses etc.) of the corresponding professions (for instance a Jewelmagus can only mage Rings and Amulets). Acquiring Talk to Hel Munster in The Treechnid Forest at (-5,-13). In order to learn a specialization you must be at least level 65 in the relevant profession. Types and Tools Getting the Tool As with other professions, specializations require a specific tool to be equipped (see the table above). These tools can be obtained in a number of ways: * All of these tools can be obtained as a reward from the Forgemage Quest. * Smithmagus tools can be crafted by Hammer Smiths or bought for 1000 kamas from Sotsiah Peh or Kosuke Ichazum. * Carvmagus tools, the Shoemagus Leather Cutter and the Jewelmagus' Setter can be crafted by Dagger Smiths. * The Costumagus' Needle can be bought from Hel Munster for 1000 kamas. Workshops * The Treechnid Forest at (-5,-13) - Weapon mages only * Brakmar at (-28,36) * Bonta at (-32,-55) Maging There are two different types of actions mages can perform: element maging (sometimes known as potion maging) and rune maging. Restrictions It is impossible to mage items with a level greater than two times the level of the mages profession. Element Maging This type of maging changes the damage property of weapons and, therefore, can only be done by Smithmages and Carvemages. With potion/element maging a smithmage/carvemage changes a weapon that deals neutral damage into a weapon that deals elemental damage, at the cost of a reduction in the weapon's base damage. See the table below for details. The recipe for this type of mage consists of two ingredients: a weapon that deals neutral damage and a Smithmagic Potion. Smithmagic Potions are crafted by Alchemists (and can thus be found for sale in the Alchemist Sellrooms). The following is an equation to predict the new base damage after maging: * New Min = Math.floor ( (Min - 1) * (Rate / 100) ) + 1 * New Max = Math.floor ( (Min - 1) * (Rate / 100) ) + Math.floor( (Max - Min + 1) * (Rate / 100) ) Where Min is the minimum neutral damage on the weapon, Max is the maximum neutral damage on the weapon and Rate is the rate of the potion (see the table above). It should also be noted that the "Math.floor()" function above rounds the final value inside the function down before storing it. Rune Maging All Mages can use Smithmagic Runes to add/modify bonuses to a weapon or equipment according to their specific specialization. The recipe consists of two ingredients: a weapon/piece of equipment and a smithmagic rune. The type of rune determines the type of bonus, and the level of the rune determines the size of the bonus. Runes for a specific stat can come in up to three powers (here referring to the amount of the stat they give when added to the item during maging). Generally the powers go 1/3/10 although vitality is an exception (going 3/10/30). See the table below for details. There also at one point existed a rune for Life; the Vie Rune. While it stille exists it is no longer obtainable by crushing. Runes can be either bought from the Rune Seller Market or obtained by crushing equipment at a Munster Crusher. See the Basic page for information on the process itself and the Rune Crafter page for what to crush for specific runes. Mass Maging As with other professions, it is possible to stick large quantities of runes (or potions) on at one time and mass mage them. Generally speaking this isn't used much, except for when raising the mage in the first place. In order to mass produce, you need to do the following: * Add the item you want to mage. * Add the amount of runes you want to merge. * Click on the "Combine all" button to start the process. The button changes to "Stop", allowing you to stop the process at any moment. Experience Raising a mage differs quite a lot to a normal profession, for an in depth look at raising a mage see Mage/Guides. Success Rate The success rate depends on the level of the mage and on which item you are trying to mage. The base success rate starts at 5% and reaches 94% at level 100. For math junkies, your base success rate is: 90/100 * (magus_level - 1) + 5 rounded down, by linearity between (lvl 1 - 5%) and (lvl 101 - 95%). The real success rate during rune maging can vary significantly and is based upon a number of factors. BillFR, Ankama Games, JeuxOnline forum (French) http://forums.jeuxonline.info/showthread.php?t=816080&page=2 These are as follows: * How close the stat it to the normal maximum bonus (the closer it is the lower the rate) as well as the overall quality of the item being maged. The best rate is obtained when trying to raise a bonus while it's under the usual lowest bonus. * The success rate decreases to "very low" when a "new" bonus has been added, see the Exotic Maging section for more information. * The type of rune being used. The easiest runes are Vi, Ini, Pod Mary Pumpkins, Ankama Games, JeuxOnline forum (French) http://forums.jeuxonline.info/showthread.php?t=826132 * The level of the object. * The total power of the item. All runes have a maximum bonus of 100 (unless the natural bonus is better; in which case the maximum is the best natural power). Mary Pumpkins, Ankama Games, JeuxOnline forum (French) http://forums.jeuxonline.info/showthread.php?t=826132 Any attempt to go above 100 will be an automatic failure. The power of some runes is as follows: :* Ga Pa and Ga Pme have a power of 100 and 90 respectively, Po has a power of 51 (meaning a maximum of +1, unless the natural bonus is greater) :* Cri and Do have a power of 30 (meaning a maximum of +3, unless the natural bonus is greater) The following do not affect the success rate: * If the weapon's element has been changed. * The presence of a Signature Rune. As with rune maging element maging is affected by a number of factors. BillFR, Ankama Games, JeuxOnline forum (French) http://forums.jeuxonline.info/showthread.php?t=816080&page=2. The success rate has a maximum difficulty of 84 of based on the weapon's power (AP cost, damage dealt, bonus added etc.). The sucess rate is calculated as follows: Base rate - difficulty = real rate (hidden) For instance someone with a rate of 94% and a 84 difficulty will have only 10% of success in element maging. And someone with a rate of 90% will have only a 6% real rate for the same difficulty. Sinks A sink is a special effect present in rune maging. A sink is caused when a rune attempt causes a stat of higher power to drop off. The amount of sink is the difference between the power of the rune attempted and the total power of stats lost. So, say for instance that when maging a Ra Vi onto an Amulet, for example, it took an AP. Vitality has a power of 1 for every 4 Vit, a Ra Vi therefore has 7.5 power. The amulet now has a current sink of 92.5. Placing the AP back on, with a neutral success, would mean that the 100 power AP rune will take 100 power off the item. In this case, 92.5 of that power will come from the sink, the other 7.5 from the remaining stats. If, however, the AP rune has a critical success, the item will retain the 92.5 sink, and any future rune failures or neutral successes will subtract from that sink until it runs out. Having overmaged stats creates a slightly different scenario, in which case, all power loss will target the overmaged stat until it stops being overmaged. The exception is to continue to try a bigger overmage on that same overmaged stat. Exotic and Overmages While most maging simply involves small improvements to an item, it is possible to exceed the normal stats of an item via maging. There are two types of these unnatural mages, overmages and exotic mages. Overmaging An overmage is where an item's stat(s) exceed the normal maximum of the item (e.g. +11 Intelligence on a Gobball Amulet). As stated above, the power of a stat (and thus the total overmage on a stat) is capped at 100, so while significant stats can be overmaged there is an overall cap eventually. Exotic Mages An exotic mage (often simply called an exo mage) is any mage which adds stat not normally on the item, (e.g. +1 Agility to a Gobball Amulet). The chance of succeeding with an exotic mage is disputed, though the lowest value (and most often agreed on) is that AP and MP both have a 1% chance of sticking unnaturally. Characters are limited in the number of exotic mages they can equip, currently it's only possibly to equip a maximum of 1 AP maged item, 1 MP maged item and 1 Range maged item. Additional exotic mages could be equipped, however the exotic bonuses wouldn't be counted. Other exotic mages (such as critical hits) aren't limited. References External Links * JOL Maging Thread (French) - Includes rune power.